Ice
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: A little one-shot about teenage Fili and Kili. Another reason to have some hurt!Kili and protective!Fili. Fili and Kili are messing around out in the snow and things take a turn for the worst.


AN: Just a little something that was floating around in my head. Fili is 72 and Kili 67 with makes them about 17 and 16 in human years. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit.

Kili glances over at his brother, smirking when he sees Fili not paying attention. It was Kili's 67th birthday and he had convinced Fili to go outside in the cold. At the moment, Fili is leaning against the tree, his jacket pulled tight around him as he plays with one of the many knives he has. Kili smoothly reaches down and creates a snowball, keeping his eyes on his brother to make sure he doesn't notice.

"Don't even think about it Kili," Fili says without looking up from the knife he's twirling in his hand. Kili freezes and furrows his eyebrows, knowing Fili hasn't once looked in his direction.

"How…?" Kili begins but Fili cuts him off answering the question before he finishes.

"Because I know you brother," Fili replies, this time looking over at Kili and shooting him a knowing look. Kili scowls but drops his arm and Fili can't help the smirk playing at his lips at the way his brother looks like a kicked puppy. Fili chuckles to himself and turns his attention back to his knife only to have a large snowball hit him in the face. Fili closes his eyes and blows the snow out of his mouth, using his free hand to wipe it off the side of his face. There is a chuckle coming from Kili's direction and Fili looks over at him, a playful glint in his eyes. A smirk appears on Fili's face and he swiftly puts his knife away moving towards his brother. Kili's eyes widen and he hurriedly turns around and runs away from his brother.

Kili doesn't get far when his brother plows into the back of him and forcing a breath of air out of him. The two brothers tumble to the snow covered ground and a wrestling match ensues. They roll around some and Fili flips his brother over him before shoving his face into a snow pile. He lets up and allows Kili to clamber to his feet, a grin on Fili's face. Kili stands up but has a handful of snow and shoves it at Fili's face, covering it and wiping the smile of his older brother's face as well as getting snow down his jacket. Kili turns and takes off in the opposite direction again, laughing. Fili wipes his face off and looks over at where his brother has run off to.

Fili quickly rushes after his younger brother, intent on making him pay for his latest attack. His eyes are trained on his younger brother as he runs, but it isn't until his foot slips on ice and a cracking sound is heard beneath him that he stops and looks down. He realizes they have ran on to the frozen river; the one their mother and uncle always told them when they were growing up not to play on because the ice is never thick enough. Fili's eyes widen and he glances up and over at Kili who has somehow made it to the middle of the river. There is a loud crack and their eyes meet briefly before Kili disappears from view.

"Kili!"

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili runs away from his brother, not really paying any attention as to where he's going except to make sure it isn't near Fili. Kili slips but catches his balance and glances behind him, seeing his brother gaining on him. Kili continues running, all the while finding his feet slipping from beneath him. Kili suddenly stops and looks around him, finally realizing he's on the river nearby their home. Knowing he shouldn't be on the haphazard ice, Kili turns around and begins making his way back towards his brother. There is a loud crack and Kili freezes, his eyes wide and darting over to his brother. Their eyes meet for a brief second before ice cold water is piercing through him.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili's heart leaps into his throat when his brother disappears into the icy river. He rushes further out onto the river, seeing Kili splashing in the water, trying to gain leverage and pull himself out of the water. He hears the ice below him begin to crack and he comes to a complete halt, his eyes, wide in panic, shifting between the cracking ice and his vulnerable brother.

"Kili! Pull yourself out!" Fili shouts to his brother, knowing if he tries to get any closer, he will do more harm than good. Kili tries to grab ahold of the ice but it just break underneath him, sending him back into the water.

"Fili!" Kili shouts before his head disappears under the water.

"Kili!" Fili shouts, moving forward but stopping when the ice cracks once again. Fili feels his heart beating a mile a minute and his breath become short and fast. Kili's head emerges once again and Kili grabs ahold of the ice only to have it break on him. Fili tries to think of someway to help his brother, but his mind seems to have frozen.

"Fili!" Kili calls out for his brother again and their eyes meet, Kili's panicked brown ones and Fili's terrified blue ones. Suddenly, an idea comes to Fili and he swiftly takes off his jacket. Hanging on to one of the arms, Fili throws the other side to his brother.

"Kili! Grab my jacket!" Fili calls to his brother. Kili desperately reaches for the jacket and clings on to it. Fili begins pulling the jacket once he is sure Kili is hanging on and slowly begins moving back towards the river's edge. Fili can feel the ice cracking beneath him and he prays to Mahal that it will hold until he can get his brother to safety. Kili is pulled out of the water, finally, when he gets to a spot where the ice doesn't crumble beneath him. His limbs and body are frozen from the extreme temperature of the water, but he tries his hardest to help Fili.

Fili feels his boots hit land and he quickly pulls his brother to him. Once Kili reaches the bank, Fili drops the jacket and grabs his brother's arms and pulls him to his feet, enveloping him in a tight embrace. Kili grasps his brother's tunic and buries his face in Fili's shoulder, welcoming the warmth of his brother. Fili feels Kili shudder and he pulls away and checks Kili over, seeing other than being cold and shocked, he is fine.

"We need to get you warm," Fili says, pulling off Kili's jacket and wrapping his own, dry jacket around his younger brother. Kili's teeth are chattering and his whole body begins to shake, trying to get himself warm. He pulls Fili's jacket tighter around him and allows Fili to grab his sleeve and hurriedly lead him back home.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili and Kili stumble inside their home, causing Thorin and Dis to look up from their chairs. Dis' eyes widen and she abruptly stands up, taking in the water-logged form of her youngest and the barely concealed worry in her eldest. Thorin sees this as well and stands up, following Dis over to the boys.

"What happened?" Dis asks with worry as she ushers her sons inside, shutting the door behind them. Fili explains what had happened down at the river and Dis' worry increases the further he gets into the story.

"I'll get some warm clothes for the boy," Thorin hastily says, disappearing into the boys' bedroom. Dis manhandles Kili over to a chair by the fire and forces him into it. She pulls Fili's jacket off him and throws it in the opposite chair.

"Fili get me the blankets in the chest," Dis says to her eldest. Fili quickly moves to the chest in the corner of the room and grabs as many blankets as he can carry. He turns around and is impressed by how fast his mother has taken charge. Kili is already out of his wet clothes and Dis is taking the dry ones from her brother and handing them to him. Fili walks over to his still shivering brother and waits for him to get dressed before handing the blankets to his mother. Dis takes the blankets from him and begins wrapping Kili in them as tight as she can.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

An hour later, Fili is sitting on the floor, his side resting on Kili's chair and his gaze aimed at the fire. He looks up when Dis moves over to the other chair, handing Thorin a cup of hot tea. She turns and hands her eldest a cup as well. Fili takes it and smiles at his mother in thanks. He glances up at the sleeping form of his brother, making sure he's okay before looking over at his mother and uncle.

"Will he be okay?" Fili asks them, his eyes pleading for good news.

"More than likely," Dis says, he eyes glancing at Kili and then moving back to Fili. "But we will need to keep an eye on him throughout the next day or so."

Fili nods his head and looks back into the fire, their earlier plight playing over and over in his mind. Thorin watches his eldest nephew for a moment, knowing exactly what is going through the young Dwarf's mind. He glances at his sister and the two of them share a knowing look, but Dis allows her brother to do the talking.

"Fili," Thorin says and Fili looks over at his uncle. "You did everything you could today. You _saved_ your brother."

"If I did, then none of this would've happened," Fili says with a scowl. Thorin sighs; sometimes Fili reminded him so much of himself.

"Should you have been paying more attention to where you were going? Yes. But after you found out where you were, you made to leave. And when Kili was in trouble, you were there. Learn from your mistakes. That's all you can do now," Thorin replies, holding his heir's gaze. Fili nods his head and glances up at his brother, watching him closely. He would learn from his mistakes and he would make sure his brother was safe from now on; he would make sure of it.

AN: Please review and send me some feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
